To fill the emptiness
by Abloodprincess
Summary: Even after the rebellion, i am not happy, not at peace. What more do i want? i still feel as if a part of me is not there. As if i am not there. I am empty. I am not Katniss everdeen, the girl on fire anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction. So I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

The huger games are finished. Everything is how I wanted them to be. Peace and joy. But why am I not in peace and joy. I am in victor's village, in my old home. The main area of district 12 is in a very bad condition, though.

My mother is in district 7 with Prim. Gale has got some fancy job in district 2. I have not seen Peeta since the rebellion but I am sure he is fine.

I live alone in my house. I sometimes go hunting in the woods. It is only place where I am in peace but I can't live in the woods forever.

I feel an emptiness in me. I don't miss Mom or Prim because we are always in contact. I am sure I am not missing Gale. So does that mean that I am missing Peeta? I have not seen him from a long time. I really feel an urge for him. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the time when I had nightmares and Peeta used to comfort me. His warm hands around me when tears rolled down my cheeks. His comforting words. His beautiful blue eyes. His assuring smile.

Before I know tears fall from my eyes. I go downstairs to the living room and sit in front of the fireplace on the couch. I wish I had said yes when he asked me to marry him after the rebellion on the train back to district 12. He said that he has got a job in another district but before I could ask where he left. I don't even know where should I find him and tell him to forgive me.

I still have nightmares from the arena. The mutts chasing me and Peeta…

There is a knock on the door. There is no one here who knows me. At least not like a friend or a relative

I get up and open the door. It's a small boy with an arrow in his hands. He has the same blue eyes that ?Peeta had. I kneel down to his level.

"iz thish yols?" the boy asks. I look at the stretched hand with an arrow. I must have dropped on my way back home.

"Yes. Thank you" I answer to the boy and slowly take the arrow from his hands. He runs back to his house. Just a couple of steps away.

I get up. I face my house. I don't want to go inside. So I take my coat and move out. I don't feel like hunting so I will just take a walk. The snow makes it difficult to walk. As I walk I feel drowsy. I have not been able to sleep properly these days. I am even taking a proper diet. But I don't feel like eating. Not since I have started missing Peeta.

I walk along the shovelled path. The houses I pass are full of joy. I shook my head. My head is spinning. I think I should go back home. But its too late. Everything around me is spinning. My eye lids are heavy. I am beside the cold snow. It is entering my cloths. Everything has turned black

**A/N please review to tell me if I should continue and whether it is good or not. Thankyou for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys…I am soooooooo sorry if I disappointed someone. I didn't get many reviews but still I think I have an idea so let's give it a try. Maybe some more people will like it. And, how can I ever forget, thanks to the 3 people who reviewed. Ok so no more talks and there you go, the 2****nd**** chapter: and please ignore the grammatical errors, I'll try to improve them, though.**

Peeta's POV

I look outside the window, at the trees that quickly pass by as the train moves on. I sit at couch comfortably though, desperately waiting to soon reach district 12. District 12. I sigh. It's been years since I last went there. Years since I heard Katniss's voice. Her smile. Her anger. Her laugh (though I don't remember if she ever laughed). I still remember her comforting arms. Since the rebellion I didn't have the courage to meet her. I don't know why.

Maybe because I thought she might hate me because I may have not played an important role in it. I forgot my past due to the hijacking. I forgot _her_. How could I do this to her? I kept her in sorrow and worries for 6 years and she was the one who rescued me after all. I was not able face her then and I don't think I will be able to face her now even. I take a deep breath. _Let the past be past _I think to myself.

The train stops with a jerk shaking all my thoughts away and I almost fall over. What happened?

"Sorry for the inconvenience caused." A woman says in the intercom. Well at least I _think _she is a woman. "Due to some unexpected damage in the breaks, the train came to a sudden halt at the attempt to be slowed down. You have reached your destination 'District 12'. Hope you had an enjoyable journey" _ya right! _I think to myself. And with that I take my bag and step out in the warm air of District 12, finally home.

Katniss's POV

I try to open my eyes to find something in the darkness. First everything is blurring. But my vision slowly clears and I make out that there is person sitting beside me. It's a guy actually. _Peeta?_ Is it Peeta?

"Catnip? You okay?" he says. Did someone say Catnip? Only one person can call me that.

"Gale? Is that you?" I flutter and open my eyes wide. His worried expression is replaced by relief.

"Thank God, you finally woke up." He says as he helps me sit up. _How much time have I been out?_ "You have been out for 2 days. I mean, what the hell was wrong with you. Do you have any idea how worried I had been? I was going to call the doctor but just then you woke up." He says answering my thoughts, I could see how worried he was. Was he really worried about _me?_ Why would he be worried about me?

"Did you eat something before leaving your house?" he asks before I could say anything. I didn't have any answer to that so I simply shake my head. "I thought so. Let me bring something for you to eat and then we'll talk" and with that he leaves, heading downstairs probably to the kitchen.

I sigh. My head is aching badly. I don't think I ever had that much pain before and neither would it vanish off quickly.

Just as I begin to get lost in my sad thoughts, Gale enters with a tray full of cheese buns, diverting me away. The smell lingers and send shivers down me. I love cheese buns and honestly I am hungry right now so I just smile weakly at him and he smiles back, enthusiastically. "Well I thought there might be a reason for you to leave the house without eating so I brought something that you can't resist." He says, keeping the tray just in front of me and sits beside my bed on the edge.

"Go on. Grab one. You don't have to be shy in front of me, Catnip." I give out a small laugh and he smiles in return, obviously happy that is poor jokes still make people laugh. Or at least smile. I hesitantly take one bun and put it in my mouth. _Yum_ I think. Just like Peeta used to make them. Peeta. Tears sting my eyes and I know I won't be able to fight them back. So I just let them out.

The tears come more rapidly than I expected. And I let out the sob that was hurting my throat since the last few years. I left myself to be loose this once and fall into Gale's arms, and to my surprise he holds me tightly and consoles me. Does he know the reason or is he just trying to help me calm down so that I could tell him late. Whatsoever, I don't think I would ever be able to tell him that I miss Peeta, that might hurt him and I don't want him to get hurt, so I just dig my head in his chest, to enjoy my best friend's company and to relax .

**A/N So what do you think? Tell? Tell? Tell? I really worked hard and I am currently working on the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** chapter. I wrote this days ago but forgot to update and as you all know my luck is awesome, internet stopped working so I think I'll have to disappoint you guys again but just for a few days. Till then bye and please please please review, even though it is negative. Anything would work otherwise I wont update. Muhahahhahaha. I have an evil mind. Just a warning. Well I can't wait to update more..!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hi guyzzz...finally my net starts working. thank-you guys for the wonderful reviews. honestly i didn't expect even 1 review. wel, at least someone is paying attention to my hard work. please please please review. your one review..and i'll be the happiest person on this planet. thankyou guyz. OK now some important talk. this chapter is only from gale's POV. please read and review and sorry for the short chapter i'll try to make more big. now here you go :**

**Gale's POV**

As soon as she took the first bite, she broke down and fell into my arms. I know that she has been through a lot since the last few years. But now I am here, so why is she crying now? Maybe I should just leave her alone for some time and let her calm down. I can talk to her later. Anyways, I am not going anywhere now…at least for the time being.

Finally her tears begin to dry. She slowly pulls back and wipes her eyes. I reach out for the water at the table and pour the water into the glass, handing it over to Katniss. She takes a small sip from it and keeps it back on the table.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I am fine. Just…" she says but stops in between and closes her eyes. "I am feeling cold. Hmm…can you just close the window?"

"Sure" I say and get up. I close the window but…is that Peeta? What the hell is he doing here? Has he come here for Katniss? Why now? Why now when I am here? Suddenly it makes sense. Katniss broke down because of Peeta not me. She is missing Peeta. A pain shoots through my and I sink, suddenly feeling so stupid. Why didn't I make that out earlier when she started crying because of the _cheese buns_.

He is looking at his house. Does he know Katniss is here or is he just hesitating in looking back? But then he looks back, first at the entrance door. I will kill him if he tries to walk in and talk to Katniss. He left her without thinking about the consequences. He didn't even bother to make a call and ask whether she was fine. He just left without saying anything.

He looks up at me and he suddenly widens his eyes. His tired eyes are replaced by anger and his hands curl up into a fist. Does he think he can defeat me, _me?_

"Gale?" Katniss asks and I jump at her call. I quickly close the window and turn around to face her. There is confusion in her eyes and I know I have to answer her. She won't back down until I do. I know her well enough to make _that_ out. I can't tell her that Peeta is here. She will probably run for him without saying a word. But I can't lie to her. I just can't. But I deserve to be with her too, she can't just do that to me. I also love her and she knows that. I hope she does. Don't lie. Don't lie. Don't lie.

"I think I just saw…" come on i can't lie "someone I know. But I was mistaken. It wasn't… her." Oh great I lied. I didn't want to but I didn't want her to go either. Maybe I'll tell her later or maybe Peeta will come to meet her since he knows that she's here because I am. So maybe i'll have to face her anger later when she comes to know I lied. But I don't care as long as she is here. I smile lightly and she tries to suppress one but she fails. She still loves him, just like before. And just like before she'll choose Peeta over me. I push that thought away. I don't have to think about it until I am sure. But some part of me tells that I am.

I move towards her bed. "You should sleep. You look tired. But before that…"I take tray of cheese buns, placing it just in front of her mouth. "Eat it." I say. She nods and smiles lightly and takes the tray from me. As soon as she takes the tray from me I move out of the room. I don't even bother to look back to make sure if she is okay with it. But I am sure she will be. After all it's Peeta whom she wants, not me. What's wrong with me? what am i thinking? I am just stressed out. Maybe I also need some time alone. And I should leave her alone to think too.

I go downstairs. She'll probably want to take rest and be alone for sometime. But why am I giving space to her. Maybe she wants company to talk and solve her problems. And I am here for that only. I stop in the middle of the stairs and look back up. Should I go back? But she didn't object when I left the room. She always told me everything she wants to say. But things have changed now. We haven't interacted with each other since the last so many years like the way we did before. Maybe I should really leave her alone for sometime. According to her tired eyes…she just wanted to sleep. I am sure she couldn't have talked in that situation.

I continue going down. I don't want to go into the room next to Katniss's. I don't feel like taking rest right now. But it is almost night and the sun has almost settled down. I sit on the couch and lay down. Why does Katniss think Peeta will be better than me? I have been with her since she came to know how to hunt. She was my catnip. What changed her so much? Oh ya! The games. The stupid idiotic hunger games. Those games took my Katniss away from me. But if it wasn't her and Peeta together, the games might have never changed. they would have never ended. only the thought of the games makes me shiver.

We might have been still crying about the cruelty of the capitol. But honestly, the capitol is the reason of how I and Katniss met. If the capitol wasn't there Katniss and I would have never been so close. But again it's the capitol because of which I and Katniss are not close anymore. We are separated and now Katniss is not happy and comfortable with me or maybe she is and she is just so tired that she can't show it. I. HATE. THE. CAPITOL. I know how badly the others also hate it. But now its not there anymore. And I have no rights over Katniss and her stupid love.

I just wait Peeta to come but he doesn't. Is he scared that I might hurt him if he does (which he is so right about), or maybe he thinks that he should come at perfect time so that he can melt her and just apologize for what he did. Well then he might be clever enough to think either one of them because I know that Katniss would easily melt after looking at Peeta's fake cute, puppy face.

I will seriously kill him right in front of her if he did so. I have no other option. I can't let Katniss do something that she might regret afterwards because then it will too late for her to manage herself again. But then it's her choice and I can't tell her what's right for her, first because I have no idea how she differentiates me and Peeta and what she thinks of me as, second she won't do anything she is told to do…duh! So I'll let it be her decision…as if she'll ask me before doing something.

But I won't spare Peeta if he does something wrong this time. But only one thing is something I don't understand. _If _she chooses Peeta then what will happen. I mean that she certainly might not _marry _him…I think so, actually hope so. But if she does then what will _I'll_ do? I can't stop the marriage and I won't live a happy life either after that. Whatever it is…it is now for Katniss to decide three lives…mine, hers and Peeta's. I take a small deep breath and sigh. _It's on her to decide_. With that I return to my nightmares.

**A/N so? how was it? OK OK OK...i'll try to improve but i think its well enough for a beginning, i mean hello! its my first fanfic. one more thing...i have an idea on writing a fan fic on divergent along with the hunger games...its gonna be humorous and of course romantic. in other words its a humor/romance crossover. please review and tell whether i should write it or no. thank you for reading and more thank you if you are going to click 'review' and extremely thank you (i know it doesn't make sense) if you have reviewed. love you all, bye for now! i'll update as soon as possible. i am kinda busy as our second semester has started and i will busy in studies for a while. love you guyzz and please return your lov ein the form of reviews..thank you...again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am sooooo sorry for taking so much time. and thank you all for the reviews and advices. thank you cutebloodprincess for encouraging my criss-cross idea of divergent and i am currently working on it and i assure all my buddies that it will be better with less mistakes. And one more important thing. 9814770999prachi sorry sweetie but i am not the one you are talking abut. i don't even know you. now here you go with chapter 4. don't keep high expectations.**

**Peeta's POV**

I rush into my house as soon as Gale closes the window. I take a quick look around my house and unsurprisingly it's a total mess. But I left it, as I remember, clean and tidy. Or have I not recalled that memory yet?

"Oh look who has finally decided to show up!" someone says and I turn around, shocked. He has a bottle in his hand and he's all messed up. Its none other then Hamitch. "Where were you? Returned from…hell? Well I am so with my last word since you left Katniss alone in her hard days. We thought that you are dead" He says and I frown a little. Hard days? Hell? Dead? What is he talking about? He's drunk as usual. And _Hamitch_ believes in such things like heaven and hell?

"Hard days? What kind of hard days?" I finally ask, unable to hold my curiosity back, especially about Katniss. He raises one dark eyebrow giving a do-I-have-to-tell expression and I shrug, he gives out a sthank igh.

"Sit down." He points at the messed up couch and before I reach the couch he's already sitting in a gesture ready to speak. "Do you have any idea what Katniss has been through all these years? I mean, she was…_is,_ in a miserable state after you left. She was so badly hurt. She had been crying hard though she never said anything. I only visited her once or twice a week because she always liked to be alone. She had no one to comfort and console her. Mrs Everdeen and Prim also visit her only a few times a year and just as to tell you, Katniss doesn't want anyone to be with her…basically she doesn't want to show her miserable life to anyone. And thanks to _you_, you did this to her"—

"But she didn't stop me when I said that I am going away. She didn't respond"— I try to _yell_ but…

"Respond? What's wrong with you? Have you totally forgotten about Katniss? Do you think that she would have stopped you from going after you had said that you want to go? _And _you never gave time to her to say anything either. You just…walked away like a stupid nerd." He yells at me, louder than I did. Had I really forgotten about Katniss ways of reacting? Maybe I have. But then I recall-

"What was Gale doing with Katniss?" I ask.

He lets out a breath and I frown a little. _What so weird asking that?_ "Do you still think that Katniss will choose Gale over you? If she would have wanted that, she could have married him years ago before the rebel war. Really? Peeta, you have changed a lot. It seems as if you don't care about Katniss and her feelings anymore" he says. Of course I care about Katniss. I love her. I left because I wanted her to give freedom from me. I didn't want her to regret being with me. I just couldn't see Katniss unhappy for being with me. But I regret leaving her more than anything in the world now. I just shook my head.

He gets up and takes a long sip from his bottle and before leaving he gives a look which clearly says that he never expected that from me. The door closes behind me sharply. Hamitch really is angry with me and I am on his side. I give out loud frustrated scream and go in the bathroom.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with tears in my eyes and a scream held in throat. It is still dark outside maybe hardly sunrise. I dreamt a nightmare again but that feeling is so usual to me that I don't panic. But this time it wasn't my scream that woke me up but it was Gale's.

_The mutts were chasing gale and almost ripped him apart but I couldn't do anything. My feet were stuck on the ground and it was like as if someone was making me _watch_ Gale's death. There wasn't any mutt that had anger in its eyes for me rather they were torturing me by killing him. I tried to take off my shoes so that I could run for him but it wasn't any use either. They were so badly stuck to my feet that I almost winced in pain when I tried to pull apart, thought that pain didn't feel real. And then Gale screamed so hard (I think that was Gale) that I woke up crying and shouting for help._

"Katniss? Are you OK. Can I come in?" Gale knocks at the door. I quickly wipe my tears away and sit up.

"Ya I am fine. You can come in, if you want." I manage to say. He opens the door and stands at the threshold for a second as if examining my state.

"Nightmare, huh? Seems like everyone is a victim." He says and sits at the edge of my bed. Gale also has nightmares. That's something I never expected. I look at my window and though I couldn't see the others, I could hear them laughing, playing, running in joy, relaxing in peace.

"Not everyone, I guess" I say and I know he's looking at the window too. I turn my gaze to him and he looks back. I could see pain, worry, and desperation in his eyes but I won't ever be able to make him happy or even fulfill his desperate eyes. And neither can he do so.

"Katniss…" he starts but I cut him off by running inside the bathroom. I don't want to hear him right now. Whatever he says would either make me cry or melt me and I have to be strong and hard…for Peeta. For Peeta. Please come back. Where are you? I look at the mirror and see…someone. It's not me. She is soft and fragile. She is all messed up and her eyes swollen with tears. All because of Peeta. All _for_ Peeta. I throw water at myself and rub my eyes with my rough hands. I realize that I have not taken a bath since the last time I woke up, that was today though but I not in a habit of being dirty for so long but the games were an exception.

I might feel better after a shower. I turn the shower on and let the warm water fall on my bare body. I don't think I will be able to return to my nightmares again. Someday I will get up to find Peeta comforting my nightmares like before…someday.

**A/N so how was it. please review and you can also PM me. thank you.**


	5. Now or never

**Gale's POV**

I get up with sunshine hurting my eyes and soreness in my throat. What happened yesterday night?

Katniss just ran into the washroom without a word and I was stood there dumbfounded. I don't want to offend her but she didn't even bother to hear what I was going to say.

How could she do this? Why can't she get over this Peeta Thing?

I heaved and threw myself on the couch. I couldn't obviously force her to be with me, now that Peeta is here too.

Is it possible that she called him here so that they can be together and work out there not-so-happening relationship? Maybe not because Peeta seemed to be pretty surprised to see me and I know Katniss would never let Peeta be here without letting him know about me.

So Peeta getting surprised is one proof that he wasn't called by Katniss and she doesn't about him _yet_ but she'll soon do. How long will he hide himself out there in his house?

"Good morning." Katniss says as she comes down towards the kitchen and starts looking for something–probably food–in the fridge. "I thought you were in your room." She says and gets up to reach me.

"Err" I snap out of my dreamland. "Yeah I just happened to fall on the couch and decided to sleep here only." I say. She smiles and hands me a croissant on a plate.

"What were you thinking before I came?" she asks casually and sits down next to me.

She seems to have recovered from her 'Peeta-mourning-session" and I like that but don't know how long it will last because he is not even a few meters away.

He can anytime ring the doorbell and enter the house expecting a warm Katniss hug and gather her in his arms and then also have a punch from my already curved fist.

He can well expect a warm fist on his nose as he will enter the threshold of the house.

"Gale?" Katniss snaps her fingers in front of me and I look up at her eyes which are confused and maybe a little—I hope so—worried.

"Yeah?" I say

"What are you thinking?" she asks

Should I tell her?

"Ahh…nothing" I exhale sharply. "I was thinking bout Peeta"

At that her face falls and I immediately regret on what I said.

"I think he's on everybody's mind" she says and gives me a small smile. Maybe I wasn't really wrong in saying that, thankfully.

"But with a different opinion" I say. I never realised that we have been staring at each other all long. I like the way her deep chocolate brown eyes try to find something in mine, maybe the truth but then there is nothing to look for Katniss because I am an open book of never found secrets.

Her eyes fall to her hands and she starts rubbing them, her gesture of thinking. I won't interrupt her because if I don't, I know that she'll tell me what she is thinking or what she wants to say.

"You know Gale, I have been crying for Peeta for the last 2 years" _yeah I know._ "But he never came back. Not that I blame him for not listening to my cries but he didn't even make a call to know how I am or a call like just a friendly gesture. I mean it seems he is least bothered" she says and her eyes are thoughtful and sad…and they are looking into nothing.

I exhale softly and she looks in my eyes now. Maybe I shouldn't have exhaled because now her sad eyes are hurting me. More than I expected.

We are only inches apart and I if I want I can close that much distance but I don't want to take any advantage of her situation.

But before I can say anything her lips are brushing mine and her hand is on my cheek. _She _is the one who closed the distance and I can't express my joy because _she_ was the one who did it.

The girl of my dreams is kissing me right now. I don't know if I ever want to stop.

My hands cover her waist and I push her to myself lightly, not wanting to scare her. My entire hatred and sadness is gone in just a second. _Thank you Katniss, I'll never forget this, ever._

She is the first one to pull back and at first I notice her blush. She puts back a strand of hair behind her ear and takes her hand down to her lap from my cheek.

My hands are still covering her back but as long as she doesn't notice that…that's ok I think.

**Katniss POV**

What did I just do? Did I just kiss my best friend? What must have he been thinking?

That I am so freaking stupid and dumb. I don't know why I did it but I just felt a sudden urge to close that distance and so did it. I thought I will be the only way to sought out of the sorrow I have been caging in myself and I was right.

I don't want to think about Peeta right now but just Gale.

I am the first one to pull back and my cheeks immediately turn red. I don't think I will be able to look at his eyes anytime soon.

His hands are still on my waist but that's fine with me as long as he is ok with it.

_I have to look at him. I have to look at him. _

I look up at him and his eyes are shut and a hint of satisfied smile on his lips. I smile too but I doubt he knows.

Then his eyes shot open as the doorbell rings.


	6. Sadness and Happiness

Life brings twists and turns. It's an adventure, people say.

I guess I don't want any adventure anymore, I just want a boring normal life. Even if that means no baking.

Just me and Katniss.

Katniss.

NThis was all my fault. I should have never left the train. Never should have left District 12. Never should have left her.

I hate the Capitol for hijacking me. For erasing all my memories. For erasing the brave, loving Katniss.

But most of all at the moment I hate that Gale. Even though I should be grateful to him for saving Katniss but he's the reason that I am here and Katniss in the woods with him, hunting.

Hamitch told me that she chose him over me. I am not quite surprised. That was the logical choice. But I must mean something to her.

Even a bit. Just...something.

Sigh. That's just ridiculous. I don't know if it seems selfish but I came here all the way to just see her choosing Gale, her best friend.

Didn't they say that they were cousins or maybe just friends? Even though in 13 there were problems between them but I thought that they were over with it. Whatever. I need to do something.

I won't let her go so easily. I'll make a plan. To get her back and I might get supported by Haymitch. Yeah he'll support me. He has no reason to not to. I guess.

I turn on the shower and throw my clothes on the couch. I just need water to calm my body now.

The warmth of the water invades me and I can feel the memories of Katniss warmth tickling me and my around her waist to hold her tight like she's about to go. The last night at the train.

Why the hell did I think that if I go away it will be the best for both of us. It wasn't at least for me. These past few days had been hell and I am still living there.

I turn off the shower and dry myself up. I head towards the closet. Good that I unpacked my clothes. At least there's no mess in my house now. The only mess here is me.

What should I wear. I trail me eyes at the shirts hanged and the pants below them. Oh god who cares

I grab a simple blue shirt and white pant and shrug them on.

What should I do now? Sit here and think of a plan or go outside to see what's going on?

I'll go out I think. Yup.

Gale POV

I can't believe she is here again hunting with me. I know I am being over happy and romantic and stuff but I am just so happy to see her in my ARMS smiling.

She looks up at me and smiles now and then as we walk along the lake we once used to jump in to swim.

And that gives me an idea.

"Hey catnip!" I stop her and she looks at me confused.

"What? What's wrong?" She asks. Did I tense her.

"Nothing" I chuckle. "Come here" I move towards her with my hands open.

"Wha-woaaahh" I pick her up in my arms, bridal style.

She looks up at with a mocking smile "someone's being jelly. Huh?"

I chuckle and she giggles. I never heard her giggle and that makes me laugh.

"What?" She asks so innocently that I just want to kiss her so tight.

So I do. Even though it was a small peck, she blushes and I laugh again.

"Shut up gale and tell me what's going on." She says warily.

"You see that lake" I point towards it with my eyes and her eyes become wide. I think she got my idea.

"Yeah.." She says cautiously.

I slowly move towards it as I say "it's beautiful and I was just looking at it." She's not really listening me and I know I am not making sense either but I need to distract her.

"Gale? I think I can walk"

"I know."

"Put me down gale"

"Nope"

And we're on the edge of te river now.

"Gale. No."

"I am doing anything Catnip...yet." I tease her with my smile and smirk.

She tenses up and looks at me with those pleading eyes that melt me but its just for fun.

"Gale. No no no no no" and I release her from my arms and water splashes.

I laugh madly on the ground as her wet head pops out from the water. She growls at me and I laugh harder.

She looks so cute and funny. Her hair all wet. Water coming from her mouth.

Tears flow out as I laugh even louder and she just gapes at me from the river.

I am on the edge of the river and if I move even a bit I'll fall in the lake.

But then she changes. Her anger all gone. She is smiling at me. That innocent cute smile. And I stop laughing.

"Oh gale. Won't you help me out" she fakes a sweet voice and I really have to admit that it's sweet.

Uh oh. She up to something and I can sense it's not right. Not for me at least.

"Come here. Help me out" her voice is so sweet.

She extends her arm and take my hand. Her cold wet hand make my dry ones wet too. My smile vanishes and-

Oh crap!

Water splashes through me and I close my eyes to prevent the water form going in. It's so cold yet a bit relaxing

I reach the surface for air and take a huge gulp of air before calming down.

And then I see her. Laughing madly in the water. I just look at her with water dripping from me.

She's smart and I give that to her.

She looks amazing like this and I can't stop myself.

I pull her closer to me and cover her mouth with mine. She laughs between the kiss and we break with me laughing too.

I haven't laughed this much since the war. It's good to feel happiness again.

We stay there smiling and laughing at each other until we both sneeze together.


	7. The old friend

**A/N high school=Hell.**

**Peeta's POV.**

So I guess walking does make your mind clear. So I have a plan in mind...not. I have not always been an evil guy but now that Katniss is not mine anymore, she can't be anyone's else's either.

Honestly, I hate Gale and apparently everyone knows that. It's nothing of a secret, even Katniss knows.

And I am damn sure that even Gale hates me. As if I care.

Earlier, this afternoon I saw them both heading towards Katniss' house, wet. They were grinning and laughing at each other.

Oh at that time I could do anything to just take Gale's place. Just once.

At present I am sitting on a log in the forest, trying to figure out a plan but in vain but at least I was able to gather my thoughts and I think it might have helped me, somehow.

Who am I kidding, I got nothing.

"Someone seems low" I hear a familiar voice and I whip my head around to see my best friend standing their smiling from ear to ear.

"Delly!" I try to speak with joy but the strain was clear. I really am happy to see her but right now except Katniss no one can cheer me up.

I stand up and give her a tight bear hug. The hug does make me feel a little better. I guess she can help me.

"Can't-breath-oxygen-Peeta"

I laugh and pull back, grinning.

She smiles along with me. Her face looks beautiful and graceful like always but something about her eyes tell me that she's not fine.

"How are you" I ask and to my surprise too, my voice seems awkwardly concerned and serious.

I guess she noticed because her smiles falters but she quickly replaces it back with a strained one. Before she could start I cut her off.

"I know you're not fine. Tell me what's wrong, Delly" I say.

She grows serious and her smile vanishes and freshly new tears find their way out from those eyes which I were mistaken about. I don't like when people cry.

She throws herself at me and I automatically embrace her but still confused. Her sobs muffle in my shirt, staining it from water but I don't care. She has been my best friend as long as I could remember and she has always been there for me and I will always be there for her.

"Delly...calm dow. Shhh" I soothe her with hushing sounds till she finally stops sobbing and then she silently let the tears flow. We stay like that for quite some time until she pulls back, her eyes on the ground as if she is embarrassed or Something.

"I am sorry-"she begins but I cut her off, again.

"Hey! Look at me" she looks away again and I let out a sigh. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, Delly. It's ok." I don't think I should force her to say something. At least not now when she is on the edge of breaking down again.

She finally looks up at me with those teary sad eyes. "You remember Riley?" She asks.

I chuckle. "Ofcource. How could I forget my best friend?" Me, Delly and Riley had always been together. Though we three called ourselves best friends, me and Delly were always more close. Delly ad Riley were not comfortable with each other and everyone, including me, thought that they didn't like each other but then in the end it turned out the opposite.

They both liked - maybe even loved- each other but just didn't have the guts to tell. One day they both just confessed and got together. Don't get me wrong but I was Jealous. A lot. Not because I loved Delly but because Riley had found the perfect girl.

I always wanted one. The perfect girl. I always thought that me and Delly would get along and stuff but I was wrong. Was I ever right in my life? I wonder how I won the games. Oh yeah. Because of Katniss.

Few months after the games I came across the news that Riley had proposed to Delly and she agreed

I smile at the memories and look at Delly. Her eyes are teary again and my smile falters. If she mentioned Riley then maybe it's something about him. What bad would have happened that even Delly is broken?

"I heard that you both had gotten together and married" I say.

She nods ever so lightly. "Yeah we did" she chokes out.

"Delly, you don't need to tell me about it if it hurts you to say. You can tell me some other t-"

She shakes her head and looks directly into me. She points to the log beside us and motions me to sit. I oblige and she sits beside me.

She takes a long breath and turns towards me. I frown at her broken attempt and curiosity takes the best of me. I take her hand and embrace it in mine.

"What's wrong" I ask gently.

"I and Riley didn't marry each other." She says. And that's a real shock for Me. "He was called by the Capitol for some important...mission. We delayed out the marriage after that. We used to meet almost every week until I had to go to district 13."

She takes a deep breath and starts again. "He told me that something huge, like a war is going to happen and he promised me that we'll be together again and until then I should not mention him to anyone. I agreed and never spoke of him. Then Katniss" I flinch at her name but Delly doesn't notice and carries on "came along and made me feel better.

Then you came and my hopes rose but you...well" she looks at me with a small sad smile "you were different and all my hope for Riley to come back was gone. But then after the war, he found me and" she was crying again but her voice was a bit happy at the mention of their reunion "we got together. "

We married each other and moved to district 8. We found a job and I was happy like never before in a very long time." Her voice suddenly turns cold as she continues "but then one day, Riley was sitting there on the couch as usual watching TV and I was in the kitchen.

I dont know when and how but he just fainted. I started calling for help and the neighbours came. We took him to the hospital and found out that...that he had lung cancer and he couldn't be saved.." She cries more but its just her last words that are ringing in my ear. Couldn't be saved.

But I want to know so I snap out and listen to what she has to say.

"The doctor said that at the most...Riley has only 3 months more to.." She trails off with more tears.

"He died a few days ago." She finishes with a silent deep empty voice that crushes me and I am frozen. My eyes on something I can't see and my touch on something I can't feel. I am numb.

I don't know what's worse. Losing my best friend or supporting my other best friend who's broken just like as I am. But as I see her crying and choking, she's way worse than me. How will I feel if I lose Katniss, forever? But right now I have to push her out.

I won't be able to see Riley again. Never be able to share my thoughts with him. Never be able to hang out with him. Never be able to laugh on his silly jokes. Never be able to listen to his laugh or even see him.

I didn't realise it till now that my cheeks are all wet and I am hugging Delly and she is crying into me and I am doing the same. Suddenly my problem with Katniss doesn't feel much.

But I am surprised to one thing that even after so many years and after hijacking I remember moments with Delly but not with Katniss. I remember sharing jokes with Riley but don't remember the nights I shared with Katniss about which she told me.

I snap my eyes shut and shake away all thoughts and concentrate on Delly. I can feel her wet face on my shirt but she's not crying. She is hiccuping but other wise she seems fine at the moment to me.

I pull her back and force her to look at me. "Look Delly. Let it out okay? Crying won't bring him back. It will only make matters worse. For both me and you." I say and she frowns at me. Did I say something wrong?

"I can't believe you said that. Okay I know crying won't bring him back but I can't just forget him" she snaps at me. "I loved him" she yells at me and it unnecessarily makes me angry.

"What do you mean Delly?That it doesn't hurt me to believe that my best friend is no more? I loved him too okay?"I yell but she just stares at me. It feels weird how she just changed in a second. Riley's death did change her.

Se shrugs out of my arms and wiped the tears from her face. She just looks at me with ice cold eyes. What did I do wrong?

She opens her mouth to say something but decides to shut it. Clever because if she says something offending then I may not be able to resist the urge to snap back. I know there's something wrong with me but I am sick of being sweet to everyone. The hell with sweetness.

So I compose myself and stare right back at her with all 'coldness' I can manage. She removes her stare just as she realises mine and turns around on her heels and walk away without another word. My eyes trail behind her but she stops just before my eyes can't see her anymore.

She looks over her shoulder at me and I cross m arms across my chest and furrow my brows. She'll have no sympathy from me.

"I don't know what's wrong with you." She says with a low broken voice and I lose my frown. She just leaves without looking at me again.

My hand falls to my side and I fall to the ground. My hands on my knees and my head in my head. I let out a roar of frustration. What the heck is wrong with me?

**A/N yup. I suck. Reviews plz? Can we reach 20 before the next chapter? So yeah. The next chapter will be up at 20..bie! LUV u guyzz!**


End file.
